


Body Shots?

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, discussion of body shots only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: expansion on that banter: "Isabela said the next time we came here she would teach me to do something called 'body shots'."





	Body Shots?

It was early evening, and the Hanged Man was just starting to get crowded enough that Hawke could no longer pick out individual conversations from more than a table away. Which was for the best, given the kind of clientele the place attracted.

She supposed this included them. "Isabela said, next time we come here, she'd she me how to do something called 'body shots'," Merrill said brightly, glancing between Hawke and Isabela.

Hawke choked on her beer.

"Drink went down the wrong way?" Isabela asked innocently.

Hawke rolled her eyes as she coughed, trying not to spit the mouthful of beer all over the table.

"That happens to me sometimes," Merrill said. "It's just so bubbly, it gets up in my nose."

Hawke swallowed down the rest of the beer, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Maker's breath," she said, shaking her head at Isabela, who smirked back. "You can't just tell her something like that and _not explain what it is._ "

"I don't know, even if yours was the only reaction I got today, I'd say it's worth it," Isabela said, leaning her chin on her hand. "And guess whose mansion we were at when I first mentioned it."

"I'm going to assume even you wouldn't say such things around my poor mother," Hawke said dryly. She coughed again, trying to dislodge the remainder of the liquid. "Fenris, then? I can just picture his face."

"He gets this delightfully bemused expression when he doesn't how to respond," Isabela said. "It's like, a little flirting and he just _breaks."_

"It was very funny," Merrill said. "Not that I'm laughing at him!" she added, then glanced at Isabela. "Well. Maybe a little."

Hawke gave a reluctant smile. "Really, though."

"Oh, relax," Isabela said, "I wasn't actually going to just strip down to my underwear and start throwing alcohol around."

"Why would you want to throw alcohol around?" Merrill asked. "And in your underwear! You'd get all wet!" Isabel snorted, and Merrill's eyes went as round as her open mouth. "Ohh, is this a dirty thing again?"

Isabela leaned forward on the table. "Kitten, body shots are shots you drink off someone else's _body."_

"How would you do that?" Merrill said. "I can't imagine most parts of anyone's body hold alcohol that well. Do you do have them cup their hands?"

"Some people like to use their bellybutton," Isabela said. "But you can also just lick salt off their body before taking the shot."

"Kind of like a cat," Merrill said brightly.

"Great, now I'm going to be picturing cats doing body shots all evening," Hawke complained.

"They _do_ say there's lots of animals that will lick the salt off your fingers," Isabela said, licking her lips.

Hawke fixed her with a narrow look. "You're not helping."

"You know, _Anders_ really likes cats—"

"Nope," Hawke said, clapping a hand over Isabela's mouth, "that is _not_ a thought you're going to finish—hey!" She pulled her hand away, staring at it, then Isabela. "Did you just _lick me?_ "

"Appropriate, I thought," Isabela said, mouth curling in a coy smile.

"You're the worst," Hawke announced, reaching over to wipe her hand on Isabela's arm. 

Isabela just laughed.


End file.
